Swan Shiratori
(also known as (36, 50) of the S.P.D. and Dekarangers.. She is nicknamed and is known as "The Immaculate Healing Star". Biography Dekaranger She is Kruger's assistant from the Planet Cigno, though Swan herself is half human. She's the one who provides the Dekarangers with their arsenal, and constantly amazes the others with her amazing intellect. Swan can transform into DekaSwan. Although she says it is her policy to only do it once every four years, in Episode 49, she attempts to transform again when a Batusroid breaks into her command center. It has been suggested that Doggie and Swan may be "more than just friends", but they both would hastily deny it. Her surname, Shiratori, can also be read hakuchō, meaning swan. Her number is either 7, (which is represented by the geometrical figure of a heptagon instead of a number), or 99, (the heptagon vaguely resembles the character for , which is one stroke short of ). Magiranger vs. Dekaranger To be added Gokaiger Legend War Swan fought in the Great Legend War, along with the first 34 Super Sentai teams. She, along with everyone else, sacrificed their powers to destroy the Zangyack armada. DekaSwan's Ranger Key, along with those of the 9 other Extra Heroes, ended up in the hands of Basco ta Jolokia. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Swan received her key, allowing for her to utilize her powers once again. DekaSwan SPD Mecha *DekaSwan had a small space-shuttle mecha called the Emergency Escape Pod that did not combine with the other Dekarangers. *While she didn't pilot the Blast Buggy her orange hexagonal emblem was emblazoned on the back of the mecha's cockpit. Arsenal * Swan License * Swan Illusion * Swan Rainbow Ranger Key The is Swan's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key, along with the other nine extra hero keys and the fifteen sixth ranger keys, were initally acquired by Basco ta Jolokia and later used by the Gokaigers. Like all of his Ranger Keys, Basco used his trumpet, the Rapparatta, to turn the DekaSwan key into a puppet to do his bidding. Basco united his nine remaining Ranger Keys, the Black Knight key being taken by the Gokaigers before hand, when he was confronted by Goro Hoshino (OhRed†). The Extra Heroes would then fight the Gokaigers again, who wished to take the Ohrangers' greater power rather than just be given it. DekaSwan and DekaMaster fought Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who fought as OhRed. The Extra Heroes were taken down by the Olé Bazooka. DekaSwan's key, along with the rest of the Extra Heroes was claimed by the Gokaigers. While in the possession of the Gokaigers, the DekaSwan Ranger Key was used twice by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink). *As part of an all-Extra Hero Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with two Dogormin. *With Joe (DekaMaster) while fighting Zatsurig of the Imperial Guard. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Swan received her key and became DekaSwan once more. Behind the scenes Portrayal Swan "Swan-san" Shiratori is portrayed by . As DekaSwan, her suit actor was . Notes *"Shiratori" (Swan's family name) and "Cigno" (the name of her home planet) are other names for "swan" in different languages (Japanese and French respectively). *It is often debated on whether she is a White Ranger or Orange Ranger. *The DekaSwan power appeared more often in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger than in her own series Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. She is the only participant of the Legend War to have this distinction. *Swan Shiratori took 36 episodes between her debut and her first transformation, she shares this record with Wise God Torin. This used to be the longest delay in Super Sentai, before being surpassed by two others. *Swan is the only member of the Super Sentai 199 without a Mecha or the ability to grow giant.